Lazy Afternoons
by ailleurs
Summary: A ShikaSaku drabble collection- because they're smart and they know it. For ShikaSaku month at multisaku-love. Finished! :)
1. Chapter 1

Prompt: _Sakura and Shikamaru babysit Asuma and Kurenai's kid._

Word Count: 97

* * *

"Sakura's really good with kids, huh?"

Shikamaru looked at Kurenai standing by the doorway before nodding his head in agreement. Sakura was currently holding Kimiko, making silly faces and laughing.

"Well, she should be- Naruto and Sasuke are more like kids than actual shinobi," he said dryly. Kurenai laughed and ruffled his hair.

"I won't be long," she promised, before giving him a look. "Just make sure you keep your hands to yourselves this time, you hear?"

"Whatever," he muttered, turning red. Kurenai was quick to notice that he made no promises. She sighed.

Kids these days.


	2. Chapter 2

Prompt: _Candyfloss and the Spring Festival_

Word Count: 100

* * *

"Ino, I don't really feel comfortable wearing this."

Vendors were on the street, and lanterns were lit up high in the sky as the Spring Festival continued in full swing. Ino grabbed Sakura and shook her by the shoulders.

"Forehead, what happened to your femininity?" she asked, nearly wailing, before hugging her best friend. "First your hair, then your inhuman strength, and now this? Why must you punish me so?" She pulled back.

"Oi, Shikamaru!" she yelled, motioning for her teammate when she saw him. "Tell Sakura she's beautiful, why don't you?" Sakura turned around.

Shikamaru dropped his candyfloss, stunned.


	3. Chapter 3

Prompt: _Little Black Dress_

Word Count: 99

* * *

Shikamaru ignored the incessant knocking and looked at his tuxedo before sighing. He struggled with the tie and wished for the umpteenth time that he was retired because _he did not sign up for this, damnit._

"Shikamaru, honestly, what's taking you so long?" Sakura asked impatiently. "Ugh, I'm coming in, alright? Be decent!" She opened the door and stormed into his room, the little black dress she wore subtly accentuating her curves, flaring slightly at the hips and daring his eyes to lower to her legs. Her eyes roamed over his frame.

"Ready?"

He swore he heard her purr.


	4. Chapter 4

Prompt: _Sakura tries to get Shikamaru to study, despite the fact that she knews he's going to do well anyway_

Word Count: 100

* * *

Sakura slammed her Calculus textbook on the table, promptly waking up Shikamaru. She sat down next to him (too close for comfort, but who cares?) and opens the textbook, before looking expectantly at him. He stared back, unfazed. She growled under her breath.

Stupid genius.

"Well?" she asked, unable to take the silence. "Aren't you going to study for the exam?"

"Eh," he replied, before dropping his head back on the table. Her left eye twitched.

"You know, maybe I should just go over there and study with Kiba-" He grabbed the textbook and grumbled. She grinned.

Sakura- 12, Shikamaru-0.


	5. Chapter 5

Prompt: Shikamaru lands in hospital again after breaking his arm tripping over yet another 'gopher hole'. Naturally, Sakura is the one who has to patch him up again.

Word Count: 100

_Tripped over a gopher hole._

Sakura entered the room, finding Shikamaru lying down on the hospital bed, his calm face belying the pain from his arm.

"No Ino and Chouji today?" she asked, her smile a bit forced. He stared at her through his lashes, before sighing in relief as her chakra inserted itself through his system.

"No," he said. "I wanted to apologise for Ino's behaviour last time." Sakura looked at him, surprised.

"It's nothing-"

"Let me take you to Ichiraku afterwards." His statement left no room for argument. "As an apology on her behalf." She laughed, touched.

"Alright."


	6. Chapter 6

Prompt: In which traditional gender roles are thrown out the window

Word Count: 99

"I'm home!"

Sakura threw her gloves on the couch before walking into the kitchen to find Shikamaru cooking dinner. He looked up at her and gave her a nod before going back to stirring the soup. She sat down and propped her head on her hand, watching him as he worked.

"You tired?" he asked. She hummed.

"Not too tired for food, though."

"Food can wait," he said, turning around and grinning. "I've been waiting for hours for this."

_Hours for what-?_ Sakura's eyes widened, remembering their conversation earlier that day.

"But I'm tired, Shikamaru!" she whined.

"Too bad."

**notes. **before you guys get your mind in the gutter, Shikamaru is actually talking about gardening, ahaha. Not that it's a gender role reversal, but I always figured Shikamaru would like to tend to the garden, especially the grass. He can literally spend hours just staring at it. That's my little headcanon :)


	7. Chapter 7

Prompt: Strawberry Pie & Dango

Word Count: 98

"Wait, wait, wait – you like strawberry pie, too?" Little Sakura asked with wide eyes. Little Shikamaru nodded.

"…Yes," he replied cautiously. Sakura beamed with happiness.

"Me too! Me too!" she said happily. She bit her lip, suddenly shy again. "What about dango? Do you like them as well?" Silently, he showed her the dango his father had snuck in his bento. She squealed in delight and gave him a hug that had him gasping for air.

He watched as the bullies walked away, obviously put out that Sakura wasn't by herself. He narrowed his eyes in satisfaction.

Good.


	8. Chapter 8

Prompt: Chilly nights and fireflies

Word Count: 100

Fireflies littered the forest, making the place seem surreal, ethereal. Shikamaru dropped down on the forest floor silently, before laying Sakura on the ground. He looked around the forest and realised that she would have liked it here, would have followed the fireflies with her fingers with a smile on her face.

His shoulders shook. He blamed it on the chilly autumn night, but who was he kidding?

The rest of his team stood behind him, giving them privacy. He ran a calloused thumb down her cheeks, where his tears would have fallen if they weren't on a mission.

"Goodbye."


	9. Chapter 9

Prompt: That old ferris wheel at the amusement park

Word Count: 100

Shikamaru didn't know what he was thinking. Was he even thinking? Probably not. Still, it was too late to go back, and so he continued to follow, curiosity getting the better of him. Sakura waded through the tall grass, her hands brushing the tops and twirling this way and that, a dance meant for no one's eyes.

He watched her with hungry eyes- scared that she'll disappear in a moment and wanting to remember everything about her. Finally, she reached her destination: an abandoned amusement park. She walked towards the old ferris wheel.

"Coming, Shikamaru?" she asked over her shoulder.


	10. Chapter 10

Prompt: ShikaSaku and Shakespeare

Word Count: 100

Shikamaru always associated himself with the background- being the director of the senior Shakespeare play was another proof of this. He did not like the spotlight – that was more for people like Ino and Sakura – but what he _did_ like was bossing them around, especially because the opportunity rarely presented itself. Those two were like mother hens, always _nagging_.

"Sakura, you have to say it with more feeling," he said, bored. "You're flirting with him; I'm sure you know what that means?" He could see her eyebrow twitch.

"Come down here and I'll show you flirting!" she screeched.

Wait, what?


	11. Chapter 11

Prompt: Milkshakes and ice-cream

Word Count: 100

"Okay, okay, this is going to sound really weird, but hear me out – do milkshakes come from cows, too?"

Sakura gaped at Naruto's statement, and even Shikamaru had to blink twice when he heard the words.

"I don't know if you're kidding or not," she said, stunned. She shook her head, laughing nervously. "No, no, you _have _to be kidding right? Because there's no way you could be-" she looked at Naruto's serious face and felt like throwing her ice cream at him. "Oh Kami, you're serious."

"No, Naruto," Shikamaru said slowly. "Milkshakes do not come from cows."


	12. Chapter 12

Prompt: Papercuts, bruises and grazes, but we'll be alright in the end

Word Count: 99

"You're dead, Nara!"

Citizens of Konohagakure, used to the pinkette's antics, dived out of the way as she stomped over towards Shikamaru, her feet making large cracks on the ground. He looked up at her from his spot under the trees, his brown eyes bright, a smirk on his lips.

"Yes, dear?" he drawled. She growled.

"Your little _trap_," she hissed, "gave me paper cuts, bruises and who knows what else." He hummed before closing his eyes. "You're gonna need a new spine by the time I'm finished with you."

"Bring it, sweetheart."

He loved it when they flirted.


	13. Chapter 13

Prompt: Heated touches and stolen kisses

Word Count: 100

Shikamaru did not get addicted to anything – he was too smart for that. Even when Asuma died and he took up his smoking habit, he never smoked enough to get hooked. He had amazing self-discipline, and he knew himself well enough to know when to stop.

But then Sakura came, with her gazes that lingered and touches that burned. He found his control slipping whenever she was in the room, finding reasons to brush against her, her warmth _branding_ him. And when she finally kissed him, with her drugging lips, he realized that he was addicted.

He could care less.

* * *

**an. **And it's done! Thanks for everyone who has reviewed thus far, and who have placed this story on their favourites and alerts. Also, I just belatedly realised that the title of this drabble collection has the same title as a ShikaSaku artwork! :O What a coincidence, right? :) I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing these prompts.

Have a lovely day!

-ailleurs


End file.
